


DS9 Drabbles

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Like the title says, a series of drabbles for Deep Space Nine.





	1. Vessel of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in October 2003.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Season 7 "Till Death Do Us Part." YCD's fault.

"The Prophets will not speak to me."

To say the words aloud was unbearable; inside, she writhed in shame. That she, the Kai, despite her impassioned pleas, met with only silence, while a Human--an alien with no connection to Bajor--was privy to the councils of its gods. And so she bided her time--in silence.

When the vision came, she was ready. The Emissary had led the people astray. It was time for a strong hand to bring them back to the proper path. She would be the willing vessel to work the will of the true Prophets.


	2. Gift of the Prophets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion piece to "Vessel of the Gods", because YCD told me to.

He was just a simple Bajoran farmer, and yet she knew immediately that the Prophets had sent him to be her guide. In his presence, she found greater inspiration than she ever had previously, surrounded by dour-faced Vedeks. With his help, she finally scaled the heights--both spiritual and physical--that had heretofore eluded her. The Prophets smiled upon her at last, confirming she was the chosen one, that in her hands lay the destiny of all Bajor. 

And best of all, he lived only to serve her. He was her instrument, her adviser, her friend, her lover. Her Anjohl.


End file.
